Recent demonstrations of the practicality of nuclear magnetic resonance for noninvasive biochemical studies in living systems make in vivo biochemistry the most exciting and promising biomedical development in recent years. Rapid technological advances have led to ever-widening applications for in-vivo biochemical research. Pioneering investigations into human disease diagnosis have been forged by collaboration between basic biomedical scientists and innovative clinical researchers. Currently, these studies have necessarily been limited to neonates and adult arms and legs by available magnet sizes. We propose to establishe a large bore dedicated, regional research facility for multinuclear spectroscopy and metabolic imaging. This facility will be constituted as a Regional Resource. Core reserach focuses on innovative technological development and basic metabolic physiology. Collaborative projects with a wide range of clinical investigators will initiate the exploration of in vivo biochemistry and its relationship to human pathology. Direct comparisons to other methodologies will evaluate the use of NMR for clinical diagnosis and treatment of human diseases. As a Regional Research Resource the facility will serve a large group of independent investigators comprising a cross-section of in-vivo biochemical studies. The facility will provide training for physicians, basic medical researchers and will disseminate the results of the research to the resource constituency by newsletters, frequent seminars, meetings and regular reports.